


From Krypton with Love

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassin Lena Luthor, Assassination Attempt(s), CIA Agent Kara Danvers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Sex, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Princess Kara Zor-El, Roof Sex, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Lena is a highly skilled assassin sent to kill Kara Zor-El Princess and future Queen of Krypton, but can she go through with it?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 59
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is...
> 
> If it's in BOLD then they are speaking French, let's face it google translate would just butcher the language.
> 
> I hope you are all have a wonderful day where ever you are and you enjoy reading this trash!

The World Killers were a top secret group of assassins for hire. Governments, especially rouge governments in particular, used the World Killers to enact their plans.

They were ghosts, shadows, dead in the eyes of the rest of the world, only those in the know had access to their services and they would pay whatever the asking price was to get it. They were elite, they were powerful, they were undetectable and they wreaked havoc across the world. Whenever, a major event happened: murder of a dictator, mysterious disappearances, leaking of classified information, the overthrowing of governments, you should bet a World Killer would be behind it.

They had sleeper agents in almost every government in the world, feeding headquarters information and sowing seeds of uncertainty, breeding chaos; ready to be activated at a moments notice.

They had unlimited money, unlimited resources and an elaborate skill-set: not just assassins but hackers, thieves, multi-linguists, experts in every martial art and fluent in all weaponry. They could blend into any and all environments, you could be sat next to one on the subway and you would never suspect a thing.

You see, every member of the organisation was a _woman_ and society is still learning not to underestimate women. They still see them as weak, feeble creatures, whose purpose is to shut their mouths and look pretty. Little did society know that a select group of dangerous women were working to cripple the world and bring society to it’s knees.

Lena Luthor had grown up at The Academy, specifically designed to forge her into a weapon. She didn’t even know whether Lena was her real name. They weren’t allowed to know very much about their previous lives, in fact, all she knew was that she was left in a church on a cold, wet night in November and she was taken in by Talia Al Ghul.

Talia was the head of their organisation, daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, she used his vast wealth to fund her growing empire. She was harsh, brutal at times, especially towards the recruits, she only wanted the best of the best.

She acted as a pseudo-mother, mentor, teacher. The closest thing Lena had to family, growing up. Of course, she grew up around a group of girls but not everyone _graduated_ from The Academy. The final graduation ceremony was particularly gruelling and there wasn’t a high survival rate.

Lena grew up believing their ethos, that the world needed to be cleansed, the only way to save it, was to burn it to the ground and rebuild from the ashes. She would do anything it takes to fulfil that vision. She was a genius, she was cunning, she was strategic, she picked up on every small detail and could tell exactly what a person was thinking, just from a glance.

After her initiation, she was introduced to the rest of the women and they were a tight knit group, all focussed on one aim. They all got along well, like some kind fucked up family, they had to, not all assignments were solo missions, some required a partnership, some required a whole team: Talia hand-picked the Killer that would be used based on their skills and what the mission required.

Lena was the femme fatale, the black widow; she was excellent in all fields but there was something about her sultry voice, endless charm and wicked good looks that could make anyone drop to their knees. Personally, she didn’t mind playing that role, it made her feel powerful, in control and she _thrived._

“Lena” Talia called, interrupting her workout, “you have an assignment, briefing room, 15 minutes!” Lena tilted her head in acknowledgement. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face, taking a swig of water before going to get changed.

__________

“It seems the little princess has finally been released from her tower” Talia mused.

“The last daughter of Krypton? Interesting,” Lena smirked, Talia handed her a dossier, which Lena flicked through, her eye was drawn to the small picture attached.

“She hasn’t been photographed since she was a baby” Lena, leaned forward, elbows on the desk and stared intensely at the picture, she had long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes: she had a strong, square jaw with soft features giving her an innocent look. She was tall, athletic but held herself in regal manner, perfect posture “why has she suddenly been allowed into the public eye?” she murmured.

“It seems Mommy and Daddy have finally decided to loosen the reigns a little, she’s completed her education and they’ve agreed to let her go wild for her birthday” Talia tone took on a dark playfulness.

Krypton was a small European country, rich with natural resources. They were ruled by a Monarchy, King Zor-El and Queen Alura Zor-El, but they were selfish and greedy. They housed some of the greatest minds on the planet and had successfully found a way to power their entire country without fossil fuels, but they refused to share their knowledge with the rest of the planet.

They were an extremely well-protected country, there was no tourism and barely anyone was allowed to emigrate: you had to prove, without a doubt that you would be able to provide, economic or scientific wealth. They didn’t provide aid for countries in need, they weren’t apart of the UN or NATO, they didn’t compete in any international sporting events. Almost nothing was known about them.

They kept their only daughter, Kara, hidden from the world, not an ounce of information was known about her apart from her name and her date of birth.

It was time to take Krypton down a peg.

“Where did the photo come from? It’s not like Krypton to slip up like that” Lena asked.

“Our contractor is some kind of disgraced family member, looking to remove the Zor-El’s for good, that was taken while the Princess was in the castle gardens,” Lena nodded in understanding, flicking through the information provided.

“So, why me?” Lena looked up and Talia sneered.

“Our contractor has seemed to have stumbled across a very _interesting_ bit of information,” Talia smiled, devilishly. “Little, innocent, Kara Zor-El is gay”

“Ahh, so that’s why they kept her hidden away,” homosexuality wasn’t illegal but the Zor-el’s prided themselves on a pure bloodline, that couldn’t be done with a same-sex couple.

“So, honey pot? Have her caught in the act and disgrace the Monarchy. They’d never let her be Queen if it got out, their pure bloodline, dirtied” Lena guessed.

“No, Krypton have enough power that blackmail isn’t guaranteed to work. No Princess, no heirs, no bloodline. It’s a kill order.” Talia said, simply.

“Aww, it almost seems cruel to kill her on her first night out” Lena mocked.

“Think you’re up to it, Little Spider?” Talia purred.

“It would be my genuine pleasure” Lena smiled.

__________

Kara was beyond excited! She was elated. After 24 long years kept in the palace walls she was _finally_ allowed to let her hair down. Of course she was accompanied by security but not as much as she expected. The rest of the world didn’t know anything about her, nor what she looked like, huge teams of security would only draw more attention to herself.

She was flying out to Monaco for the weekend, being cooped up for so long meant she was an expert in all card games, there was nothing else to do after her extensive days of lessons. She was well socialised with the Palace staff and had begged them to teach her every card game there was, she soon became an expert. Kara was going to play the most prestigious casinos in Monaco, she wouldn’t be recognised so her parents weren’t opposed and she would have _fun._

She loved her parents and her country with all her heart but she couldn’t help but feel incredibly alone. She was kept inside for majority of the day, only allowed out to roam the palace gardens, she was sheltered from the world and her own people. She had begged her parents to let her at least explore Krypton, insisting she needed to know her country if she was going to be a Monarch one day. They just insisted that everything she needed to know could be found in the books they provided.

Kara dressed in her nicest suit: royal blue, tailored to perfection. Crisp, white shirt and a black tie, she couldn’t draw attention to herself too much but, she wore gold cuff links in the shape of the House of EL crest. Her brown hair was curled loosely around her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of black framed glasses.

The Princess made her way down from her hotel room, to the casino. She was excited but anxious, fidgeting nervously with her glasses. She chastised herself, she was a Princess dammit, she was Kara Zor-EL future Queen of Krypton and she could do this. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the baccarat tables. Her bodyguards stayed within sight but backed off, leaving her to have her freedom.

Little did they know she was about to be led to her death.

__________

“Go over your orders, Little Spider” Talia’s gruff voice filled her ear.

“Head to Casino de Monte-Carlo, intercept the target, execute the kill order” Lena replied simply.

“Good, now follow through with the final preparations and check in within 18 hours. If you fail to do so, you are on your own. If you are captured, you are on your own. If you are killed you will be buried in an unmarked grave. Do you understand these terms as I read them to you?” Talia said, it was the same terms they were read before every mission. Secrecy is vital to their operation, they were nobody’s and they would be treated as such.

“I do” Lena confirmed.

“Good luck, Little Spider, may you go forth and conquer,”

“Endure and thrive” Lena finished. The line clicked and she was on her own. She unscrewed the outlet, placed her communicator inside and put it back together. She burnt her dossier and all the information she had on her target. She then got ready: hair curled over one shoulder, tight, black satin dress, that finished a few inches above the knee; just modest enough for the casino but, short enough to attract attention and enough cleavage to make a holy man weep. She wore red ‘fuck me’ heels and fire engine red lipstick.

She went over her alias one more time in her head.

Kieran Doyle: 24 years old, single, from a small, coastal town called Kinvara in Ireland. She’s a well-respected, head engineer for a fortune 500 company, in Monaco for a business meeting with the CEO of Ciratex, a company specialising in nanotechnology.

She was the youngest of three daughters, studied at Oxford University in London. She has three degrees in Chemistry, Astrophysics and Biomedical Engineering. A black Labrador called Benjie, whom she adores. She loves to read and is a keen rock climber in her spare time.

She was ready, time to go to work.

__________

Lena arrived at the casino about an hour after the target. She would only refer to Kara by her name when she was talking to her. It helped to disassociate from the kill, she wasn’t a person without her name, just an object.

Kara had missed her grand entrance down the staircase, she was about the only person, too engrossed in her poker game. Lena felt all eyes on her when she headed to the bar, but not the pair she so desperately needed. Lena sat on a stool and ordered a Martini, she stared across the room over the rim of her glass, trying to get a read on the brunette, there’s only so much you can get from a picture.

She watched her play for a few rounds. She was humble when she won, not cheering loudly or making obnoxious comments, she just collected her chips, readjusted her glasses and started again. She was gracious when she lost, sipping her drink, readjusting her glasses and starting again. It seemed Lena was the only one who caught onto her tell, whenever she was bluffing her right eye would twitch slightly, she covered it by another adjustment of her glasses; something she did often enough that it wasn’t suspicious to the other players. But, Lena caught it.

She sat with perfect posture, she tipped the waiters that brought her scotch, smiled and the card dealers and made small conversation, drawing laughter from those around her; her behaviour practically screaming princess, no one was that perfect _especially_ when they were gambling. But, she was shy, reserved, she never started a conversation but she would indulge if someone spoke to her. She did seem particularly interested in the Russian diplomat sharing the table but that was probably due to the fact that his wife was ridiculously attractive.

Lena would have to go to her, the Princess wouldn’t have the confidence to approach her.

Her clothes were expensive, yet understated, clearly as to not warrant unwanted attention. Lena rolled her eyes when she caught sight of her cuff links, _what idiot let her wear those?_ Well, not everyone was a clued up as Lena an average person wouldn’t think twice if they saw them, probably more impressed that they were 18 carat solid gold.

Lena watched her until she deduced all she could. Now it was time to strike.

She ordered another Martini and placed her empty glass behind the elbow of a man leaning against the bar next to her. When he got his drink he pushed up, sliding the glass behind the bar and smashing it.

The target’s eyes shot up, as did most people’s, she could feel her eyes on her. _Perfect_. She crossed one leg over the other, her short dress riding further up her thigh, she could practically feel the gaze searing into her skin as the target’s eyes travelled with Lena’s hand from her thigh, caressing her body and finishing at her neck. It was only for a second and then she leaned over the bar to direct the bartender to the glass, _there it is,_ eyes straight to her ass.

You can say what you want about women being more polite and subtle, they usually were but they were human too and we all have the same basic needs, Princess or not.

Lena sat back on her stool and turned towards her target, their eyes locked for less than a second and the mark looked down, adjusting her glasses. She looked back up and it was Lena’s turn to look bashful, eyes dropping to her drink. She had to play this the right way, if she came across too confident, she would scare the target, this required a delicate hand.

The Princess hadn’t even looked in the direction of roulette or the slot machines, her poison was card games and by the looks of her winnings she was good at it. She had already been here for a while and she was on a winning streak at the table, which meant she would stay there for a little longer before backing out and heading to another table. By Lena’s deductions it would be blackjack. It could be considered the game with the highest risk, players typically only winning 48% of their hands, the target had everything to lose and she could afford to risk it all, that was the thrill.

Lena sat down at the blackjack table and placed her bet. She was an expert at counting cards, and as this was such an easy she could stand to make a profit.

Just as she expected the target sat down next to her a few moments later. Lena won her hand and the dealer dealt the mark’s cards next, she lost. Lena glanced up and saw the Russian Diplomat leaving with his wife, followed by his security team. Perfect, all of Kara’s attention would now be on her.

They played in silence but Lena could feel her eyes on her, roaming her body every few moments. Lena played with the pendent around her neck, drawing the princess’ eyes to her chest, teasing, Lena heard the hitch in her breath and smiled inwardly. The misdirection worked wonders and the target was so distracted that Lena could tell she was about to hit on 19 and she knew the next card was going to be high, majority of the low cards had already been dealt. Lena’s hand darted out and squeezed her knee before retreating just as fast. The target jolted slightly and looked down, catching sight of her cards and sticking instead. The next card dealt was the King of Diamonds.

Lena collected her chips and backed out of the game, heading back to the bar, the target’s eyes followed and she swayed her hips enticingly.

_5-4-3-2-1._

“Good evening,” she said into her ear, Lena startled turning into the brunette causing her to spill her drink all over Lena. “Oh, golly, I’m so sorry!” the target grabbed some napkins from the bar and started patting her down.

“Oh gosh, this is satin” Lena grabbed some napkins herself and started dabbing at the fabric. The mark started dabbing her chest without a second thought. Lena cleared her throat and the brunette looked up realising what she was doing, she backed off immediately.

“I’m so sorry! Gosh, I only came over here to offer my thanks and I’ve acted completely inappropriately, I offer my sincere apologies” her accent was thick, European it almost sounded Russian but to Lena’s trained ear it was quite clearly Kryptonian.

“It’s fine, it’s just a dress, I can have it dry-cleaned” Lena said, she’d hinted at her Irish accent when they were playing the table, but now she really laid it on thick.

“Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?” she fidgeted with her glasses again and smiled, it was innocent, almost endearing, such a shame she had to die.

“Sure, that would be lovely, thank you” the princess ordered two glasses of champagne and turned towards Lena.

“I should be thanking you,” Lena hummed questioningly, “you saved me €250,000” she whispered.

“Did I?” Lena tilted her head, smirking slightly. The target huffed out a laugh and adjusted her glasses again.

“Can I give a name to my hero?” Lena looked down blushing and the target ducked her head, meeting Lena’s eyes and smiled.

“Kieran,” she stuck out her hand,

“Kara” she took her hand, squeezing lightly. The bartender brought their drinks and Kara handed Lena her glass, “do I detect an Irish accent?” Kara asked.

“You have a very good ear” she drawled.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far, your name partly gave you away” Kara said, smiling again.

“Of course,” Lena nodded, taking a sip of her drink, “what about you? Are you Russian?” Lena asked, perplexed look on her face.

“I understand why you would think that but no, I am Kryptonian” she explained. _Stupid, stupid mistake, Princess._

“I’ve never met a Kryptonian before,” Lena purred, “what brings you to Monaco?” she readjusted her position, crossing her legs again. Kara’s eyes flickered down briefly, but Lena caught it.

“Birthday celebrations” she took a sip of her drink, “and yourself?”

“Boring old business,” she rolled her eyes. “Is it your birthday today?” Kara tilted her head in confirmation, “I feel It should be me buying the drinks, happy birthday,” Lena raised her glass to her, it would certainly be a birthday for the history books. Kara waved her off,

“I ruined your dress, drinks are on me” she replied, politely.

“Well then, keep them coming, Kara” she rolled the ‘r’ slightly, purring at the unsuspecting brunette. Kara’s eyes sparkled and she smiled from ear to ear. It was the first time Lena had used her name all night. It felt strange on her tongue, coppery, it tasted like blood. Every mark’s name tasted the same up until the point of death, then it tasted sweet, like honey, it tasted of gratification, a job well done.

They sat at the bar for a while, chatting. Lena told her all about Kieran’s company, her family, her dog. She lived the lie, fully captivating the Princess, Kara even suggested she visit Krypton and collaborate with their scientists. Lena almost broke character; the suggestion was laughable.

They had grown closer during the time they spent together, both leaning in, faces only inches apart. Kara didn’t seem bothered by the fact that her bodyguards were probably somewhere witnessing the whole encounter. She could tell that the girl was tipsy, there was a desperate, longing look in her eye and her gaze flickered to Lena’s lips every few seconds. Lena studied her closely, she was sweet, charming and polite; she asked Lena inquisitive questions and seemed genuinely interested in her response. She wasn’t anything like the targets she’d killed in the past, they were usually slimy, lecherous men only interested in one thing. Lena never let them get that far, of course, the chase was far more important to them and they were only ever allowed so far before Lena killed them.

Kara was so different, she was kind, interesting, _innocent._

“This has been lovely Kara, but I have to go, I have an early flight in the morning” Lena smiled apologetically.

“Please stay, just a little bit longer,” Kara pleaded, “you’re-you’re the first person I’ve been able to have a real conversation with for-” she shook her head, “for- such a long time. Please just one more drink?” Lena shook her head.

“I can’t,” she whispered, stroking Kara’s jaw.

“Y-you could up to my room? We could have a drink and I have my car take you back to your hotel,” Kara’s eyes were begging her not to leave.

“I don’t think it would be smart to come up to the room of someone I barely know,” Kara nodded in understanding, “plus, I have to get out of this dress, the alcohol has soaked through to my underwear,” she giggled. Kara looked defeated, Lena pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Kara’s lip, “I’m sorry, Kara” she slipped off the stool, leaving her at the bar.

She slipped away into the cold night, back towards her hotel. The sound of her heels echoed in the empty street and she wrapped her arms around her body, sheltering herself from the bitter wind.

She heard running behind her.

“Kieran! Kieran, wait!” she stopped and turned around, allowing Kara to catch up with her.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Kara shook her head, grinning.

“It’s late, and you’re in a dangerous foreign country, I couldn’t allow you to walk home alone.” Kara said, offering her arm. She had no idea what she was doing.

“Is Monaco a dangerous country?” Lena narrowed her eyes slightly, smirking.

“Just let me, please” Lena took her arm, Kara had sealed her own fate, walked straight into her trap and now the Little Spider would lead the insect back to her web.

__________

“Scotch?” Lena offered. Kara accepted the glass and sat down in one of the armchairs by the balcony. Lena took her earrings out and undid the clasp on her necklace, setting it on her dresser. Kara caught her hand,

“I was serious about you coming to Krypton, the science guild could use someone like you” Kara looked at her, her eyes full of sincerity.

“Could you get my zipper?” Kara nodded and stood up, standing behind Lena. It was an invitation to the brunette, a challenge and Lena could sense her internal battle: indulge in her desires or stick to what she’d been taught. Lena knew what the decision would be, it was always the same. Kara brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and pulled the zipper down, her knuckles brushing the soft skin. Lena shuddered, “As I understand it, Krypton is highly selective of who is allowed into their country?” Kara sat back down in the armchair.

“One good word from me and you’ll be across the border in a shot” Lena let her dress pool on the floor leaving her in a black, lace corset and panties, she made her way to the bathroom and put on her silk bathrobe, leaving it open. Something niggled in Lena’s brain, that didn’t seem like something the quiet princess, Lena had spent all night with, would say. It could be down to the fact that she was tipsy, or now she was away from prying eyes she felt like she could be herself but, it didn’t sit right with Lena and she decided to test her theory.

“Oh, and what would I have to do to get a good word?” Lena sauntered over to Kara, swinging her hips with every step, she watched as Kara’s eyes darkened.

“C’mere” Kara tugged her closer by her robe and Lena put one knee either side of Kara’s hips and straddled her lap. She brushed her hair back, away from her chest, leaving it exposed to Kara’s hungry gaze. 

“What do you do to hold so much control over the Kryptonian border? Are you high up in government or something?” Lena tilted her head to the side questioningly, she rubbed her hands up Kara’s chest.

“Something, like that” Kara said reaching up to adjust her glasses but Lena caught the twitch. Interesting, she was technically bluffing but Lena knew she had to tread carefully.

“So, what do you want from me?” Lena drawled, playing with her tie.

“You. I just want you, just for one night” Kara kept eye contact with Lena, her voice barely a whisper, they were so close, lips almost touching. She put a shaky hand on her thigh, almost afraid to touch. But, she’d fucked up. Lena caught the twitch.

She started by undoing Kara’s tie, sliding it from her neck. She put her hand on Kara’s jaw, stroking the soft skin of her cheek. She brushed her lips against Kara’s and then gripped the back of her neck, slamming the knuckles of her right hand into her nose. Not hard enough to break, but her eyes would automatically water, compromising her vision long enough for Lena to take one knee and drive it into her diaphragm, causing her to choke and splutter.

Lena pushed her to her knees on the floor. Lena stepped behind her and used the tie to strangle her. The girl on the floor, whatever her real name was, grabbed the tie with both hands, trying to pull it away from her throat. She was still recovering from Lena’s early attacks and couldn’t overpower her strength. Lena had the higher ground and more leverage.

She spluttered. Unable to speak. Soft squeaks escaped her throat, her face turning red from the lack of oxygen.

The girl made a very clever choice, she wrapped her arms around the back of Lena’s legs and threw her weight back while pulling Lena’s legs from under her.

Lena fell backwards, her head cracked against the coffee table behind her. She was disorientated for long enough for the fake Kara to pull a gun from her waistband, aiming at Lena. Kara coughed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for air, trying to recover from the attempt on her life.

“Fuck me,” pseudo-Kara gripped her neck, “do you always strangle your victims?” her voice was hoarse. Lena instantly recognised the American accent. She was CIA.

“Well, you didn’t drink your poison” Lena tilted her head towards the untouched scotch. She kept her Irish accent not wanting to give this woman the upper hand. The woman produced a pair of handcuffs from under her suit jacket, she nodded at Lena and she got to her feet presenting her hands. Copy-cat Kara spun her around and cuffed her hands behind her back, she dragged a chair over from the table and sat Lena down opposite the bed and then sat down on the foot of the bed, facing her.

“So this is how it’s gonna go , you’re gonna tell me everything and then I might decide not to kill you” she said, aiming the gun at her again. Lena smiled, was it this girl’s first day on the job? The arrogance of this woman.

“Let’s start with your name and who you work for,” good God did she really think it was that easy? She couldn’t tell whether the cockiness was pissing her off or turning her on.

“My guess would be Russian intelligence,” Lena quirked an eyebrow, and the agent smirked, “that’s what I thought, you’re KGB” _typical American, always blame the Russians when things go wrong_. If only she knew the truth. 

The agent stripped off her jacket, folding it and placing it next to her; she undid her cuff links, slotting them in the inside pocket of her jacket, and rolled up her sleeves.

Well, Lena might as well indulge her, feed her ego and see what information she could gather.

“You will let me go, if you know what’s good for you” Lena adopted a soft Russian accent. Knock-off Kara smirked and stood up, leaning down whisper in her ear.

“You’re a highly trained KGB agent, set yourself free” her voice was smoky, deeper due to her injuries. _Definitely turning her on._

“That was a very good Kryptonian accent, you had me fooled”

“I’m very good at my job” she smiled, Lena almost scoffed but bit her tongue.

“So why is a CIA agent posing as a Kryptonian princess?” Lena already knew the answer but she figured she see how easy this girl was to rile up, the agent sat back on the bed, sighing.

“Tell me your name.” Counterfeit Kara murmured.

“You were tipped off” Lena smirked knowingly. Talia was going to lose her shit when she found out. Lena was in the clear to do whatever she wanted right now, she couldn’t fail the mission because there was no mission, they were compromised from the very beginning.

“Tell me your name or I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in your head” she stood up again and pointed the gun at the centre of her forehead, the cool metal pressing into her. The brunette was clearly angry that Lena had her figured out already.

“You think I’m afraid of death?” the agent looked her in the eye, challenging her, “go on, I _dare_ you” the women huffed, and lowered her weapon, “coward” Lena said under her breath.

Sham Kara whipped around and grabbed her by the face roughly, tilting the chair backwards.

“Don’t you dare call me that” she spat, fire blazing in her eyes. _Interesting._ “Sparing someone’s life does not make you a coward” she let Lena go.

“That depends on what side you’re on” Lena said.

“Tell me your name” Mock-up Kara whispered again,

“Tell me yours” Lena whispered.

“Kara Danvers” there was no twitch. _Oh that’s laughable_.

“Oh God, did they pick you because you can’t stay in character? Afraid you’d forget your alias?” she laughed. That riled Real Kara up even more.

“You’re one to talk, I saw right through your little act” _can’t see through this one though._

“No, you didn’t.” Lena shook her head, “I’ve been watching you all night, I know you, Kara Danvers, and that’s driving you insane,” Lena stared up at the ceiling. _Go on, ask me. You know you want to._

Kara scoffed, “You don’t know shit, I had you fooled the whole time”

“You had me for some of the time I’ll give you that, but you fucked up, you dropped your act, you’re arrogance gave you away. _My guess,_ is you had no clue I was the assassin until you smelt the poison I put in your scotch, only people who have a nose for whiskey could tell the difference between straight scotch and when something extra had been added. You drank scotch the whole time you were at the casino, until you came to speak to me, then you ordered champagne. Now why would you do that? Hmm?” She looked up at Kara, watched as she attempted to remain composed.

“You were celebrating, show-boating; you thought the assassin was the Russian diplomat you were playing against at the poker table and that’s why you stayed there for so long. You were deducing and when you had come to your miraculous conclusion, your “bodyguards” escorted him from the casino. They’re probably beating him half to death as we speak. You should probably let them know by the way,”

Her voice adopted a sultry tone, “You were celebrating a job well done and you decided you wanted to do it with me. ” she looked up at the ceiling again away from Kara’s face and took a deep breath, pushing her chest out, Kara’s lingered on her chest and she bit her lip subconsciously. Lena grinned devilishly,

“Tell me, do you do that on every mission?” Kara just scoffed,

“You’re one to talk. How many people have you fucked just to kill them afterwards?” Lena rolled her eyes, _typical response._

“None, I don’t have to, one flutter of my lashes and they’re putty in my hands, easy kill. You know we’re on different sides and yet. you still want to fuck me and you hate yourself for it,” she watched as Kara shifted, uncomfortably.

“Every ounce of your being is telling you no, to remember your training. You were a soldier, that explains how you maintained perfect posture all night, so disciplined, so in control, until I called you a coward. You can’t be a coward you fought for your country, you’re a hero.” Kara’s chest puffed out slightly, _so proud_. “A marine, specialising in controlling or inciting political imbalance, that’s why they sent you” Kara’s eyes flickered. Lena kept her voice level and her tone neutral the entire time, making her analysis that much more painful. Lena had got it spot on.

“Bullshit” Kara said. Lena genuinely laughed.

“What’s bullshit?”

“Everything you just said” Lena huffed out another laugh.

“I’m handcuffed to a chair, you were big enough and strong enough to beat _me_ , just admit I’ve got you” the brunette just raised her eyebrows, clenching her jaw, stubbornly. “That arrogance isn’t going to get you far” Kara leaned in to whisper in her ear,

“Maybe not, but you like the arrogance” Lena smirked and spread her legs slightly, biting her lip. Kara let out a deep breath.

“Take off the disguise, Kara. You’ve seen my face, show me yours,” Kara looked surprised but pulled off the wig to reveal long, wavy, golden hair and peeled off the prosthetic chin to uncover a sharp, chiselled jaw-line. Oh, this Kara she could get on board with. 

“Not bad, I suppose” she said nonchalantly, but Kara could tell she was faking the mask of indifference. 

_Ask me Kara._

“What did you mean when you said ‘it depends what side you’re on’?” _Bingo! So predictable._

“You take orders Kara, same as me. But you’re not on a battlefield any more and you cannot even begin to understand the world you’ve stepped into. You think you’re better because you live by some moral code, you know when to take a life and when to spare it. In reality, by saving them, you’re not showing mercy, you’re allowing the scum to thrive,” Lena explained.

“Is that what you are?” Kara turned away, unable to look at her. “Scum, that needs to be put down?” she put her gun down on the bed. _Always so easy, it almost wasn’t fun any more._ Lena slipped out of the cuffs, she’d unlocked them, what felt like, hours ago.

_“_ Darling,” she purred, “I’m a work of art” Kara turned and before she could react, Lena had swung the chair she sitting on into her ribs so hard, it shattered. She stumbled back onto the bed with a cry of pain, but quickly rolled to dodge Lena’s next attack. The gun made a thud as it hit the floor.

Lena launched herself at the blonde, her fist aiming to connect with Kara’s jaw. The blonde leant back, dodging the punch and Kara grabbed her wrist, her own fist burying itself in Lena’s kidney, she grunted.

They grappled with each other.

Kara slammed her into the wall. Lena’s elbow smashed into Kara’s jaw, giving her time to pull the knife she hidden in her corset and push it to Kara’s neck.

Everything stopped.

They were both panting, erratically. Faces centimetres apart, eyes locked. Kara’s eyes flickered down and she smiled, Lena looked down and saw the knife Kara had pressed against her abdomen.

“Truce?” Kara breathed.

“Truce.” Lena nodded.

They both dropped their weapons and their mouths crashed together in a brutal kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kara pressed her into the wall harder, slotting her knee between Lena’s legs.

Lena pulled at her hair, biting and nipping her lips, swallowing her moans. Kara lifted Lena and placed her on the dresser, kissing down her neck. She sucked on her pulse point and bit into her shoulder, Lena cried out and clawed at Kara’s back. The blonde kissed down Lena’s body kneeling down between her legs, she nipped at the inside of her thighs; reaching back she grabbed her knife.

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure but they quickly shot open when she felt cool steel against her neck.

“Tell me your name” Kara whispered.

“Lena, Lena Volkova” she breathed. Kara smiled, accepting the answer. She removed the knife and sliced down the front of Lena’s corset, throwing the weapon and the garment next to her.

“What the fuck?” Lena said, outraged.

“It was in the way” Kara shrugged, she lifted Lena again, placing her on the bed. Kara ground her hips into Lena’s centre while she kissed down her neck. She sucked on Lena’s chest, leaving dark marks across her breasts.

Kara’s hand travelled down and dipped into the waistband of her panties. She was soaked and Kara groaned into her mouth,

“So fucking wet, is that all because of me, Lena?” the ravenette growled and bit on her lip _hard_.

“Don’t push your luck” she spat. Kara pushed two fingers inside her and Lena’s mouth dropped open in a moan. Kara grinned against Lena’s jaw and god how she longed to sucker-punch her stupid face.

Kara fucked her mercilessly, driving her fingers into Lena and curling them upwards, massaging the spongy spot inside of her. Lena bucked her hips up involuntarily, small moans escaped her lips and she ripped open Kara’s shirt to drag her nails down her back. Kara gritted her teeth and fucked her harder.

“You’re so fucking tight!” Kara growled. Lena’s pussy was making obscene noises as Kara fingered her, pushing her closer to the edge.

“Close, keep going” Lena moaned. Kara curled her fingers again and rubbed her thumb in tight circles on Lena’s clit. She came with a loud cry, her walls clenching around Kara’s fingers, coating her hand in her cum.

Kara flipped her onto her stomach and tore her underwear off her body, thrusting her fingers back into Lena and fucking her through her first orgasm, straight into the second. Lena screamed into the mattress her clit brushing against the bed, providing glorious friction. Kara fingers pumped into her slowly, bringing her back down gently, she pulled her fingers out and smacked Lena’s ass, receiving a groan in response.

Lena turned over and pulled at Kara’s belt buckle. Getting the CIA agent out of her clothes was so much more difficult, for starters she had that stupid tactical holster strapped to her back. They finally managed to strip Kara down to her underwear. Lena rolled her onto her back and straddled Kara’s waist, kissing her harshly; she nipped her jaw and down her neck, soothing the bites with her tongue and leaving red marks in her wake. She pulled down the cups of Kara’s bra and sucked at her nipples.

Kara moaned and thrashed underneath her, “don’t stop , feels good” she arched her back to push her chest further into Lena’s mouth.

“Do you always make this much noise” Lena said, her teeth still wrapped around Kara’s nipple.

“Just feeding your over-inflated ego” Kara gasped. Lena smirked and ripped Kara’s panties off. Lena knelt down on the floor and and pulled Kara’s hips to the edge of the bed.

She teased Kara’s clit with the tip of her tongue, small flicks of her tongue, barely any stimulation at all. Kara whined, she couldn’t buck her hips, Lena had such a tight grip on her; she was already wound up from fucking the ravenette, it wouldn’t take long she just needed _something._

Lena would thrust her tongue into Kara’s aching centre for a few moments before pulling back and going back to teasing her clit with small swirls of her tongue. She kept this up for so long Kara thought she was going insane, Lena brought her to the edge and pulled her away again over and over and over.

Kara finally snapped and grabbed the back of Lena’s head pulling her mouth flush to her centre, until Lena got the message. She smirked against Kara’s pussy and sucked her clit into her mouth _hard._

That combined with the image of Lena, a Russian spy, her _enemy,_ with her tongue between her legs threw Kara into the most powerful orgasm of her life. She screamed Lena’s name, jerking and writhing on the bed. Lena thrust two fingers into her and curled them upwards grazing her teeth against Kara’s clit, she came again, her walls clamping around Lena’s fingers. Lena licked at her slit, cleaning her up while Kara moaned, hips bucking weakly; she pushed Lena’s head away, unable to take any more.

Lena wiped her mouth and dropped her legs against the bed. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom to clean up, she entered the bedroom again and Kara was still laying on the bed, she slipped into the robe that had been discarded on the floor.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Kara groaned. Lena smirked proudly, “do you have any water?” she was holding her throat, her voice was croaky and hoarse, probably due to the strangulation and all the screaming she’d done. Lena fished two bottles of water from the mini bar and handed one to Kara who had managed to get to her feet.

“You promise it’s not poisoned?” Kara joked. Lena smiled slyly and narrowed her eyes, she kissed Kara and the blonde could taste herself on her lips.

“Promise” Lena whispered, a gentle, almost sweet look on her face. Kara drained the bottle in a matter of seconds and Lena smiled taking a few sips of her own drink.

Lena walked around the room and collected their clothes.

Kara didn’t feel so good,

“L-Lena” the ravenette turned around and hummed innocently, “what did you do?” Lena strolled over to her, casually.

“Little tip, Kara. This hotel only stocks one bottle of water in the mini bar” she stroked Kara’s jaw and her whole body slumped into Lena.

“Y-you p-promised” Kara’s vision was blurry and her legs wouldn’t work.

“Shh, don’t fight it,” she hushed. Lena effortlessly lifted Kara and placed her on the bed. Kara was fighting to keep her eyes open, trying to force out her words. Lena pouted and dragged her finger across Kara’s lips.

“I warned you. You have no idea who you’re dealing with” she whispered into Kara’s ear and watched as her eyes finally closed.

__________

Lena began clearing up the room, folding her clothes, righting the furniture and clearing up any trace of evidence. She unscrewed the outlet and checked in with Talia.

“Codename,” came the gruff tone.

“Little Spider” Lena sat in the armchair across from the bed and sipped on, non-toxic, scotch.

“Verification”

“Whiskey Kilo Lima Lima- 2 0 1 1” Lena replied.

“Were you successful?” Talia asked.

“In a way,” Lena hummed, “we were set up, it was a trap. The CIA had an agent posing as the Princess, they knew we were going to be there.” She heard Talia let out a string of curse words in multiple languages and huffed out a laugh.

“Are you okay?” Talia sounded concerned, Lena was the best after all.

“Of course, I’m fully capable of handling the _CIA_ ” she said, sarcasticly and she heard Talia chuckle.

“I should hope so” she mused, “and the CIA agent?”

Lena’s eyes flickered to the body on the bed, “all taken care of”

“Do you need a clean-up crew?” Talia asked, clearing amused.

“No, just an extraction,” Lena said polishing off her scotch.

“Tomorrow morning would probably be best. Leaving a hotel room at 3am would only arouse suspicion” Talia said.

“Tomorrow morning” Lena confirmed, hanging up. She got dressed and packed her bag, wandering over to Kara’s body, “now, what to do with you.”

__________

Kara awoke the next morning with a pounding headache.

“Finally, I thought I have to leave before you woke up” Lena purred. Kara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sit up but failed, Lena had hand cuffed her to the headboard. She tried to kick her legs but they were tied to the bottom corners of the bed.

She was essentially naked and tied spread eagle to the bed.

“Let me go,” Kara demanded.

“You’re a highly trained CIA agent, set yourself free” Lena reiterated the words Kara had said last night. Kara pulled against her bindings but they failed to budge, she flopped back down against the bed. Lena sauntered over and dragged a finger across her jaw.

“You didn’t poison me?” Kara whispered.

“No, just a simple muscle relaxant and tranquilliser. You were so dramatic” she rolled the ‘r’ in her thick Russian accent.

“We’re not so different, you and me” Lena hummed in confusion, “you spared my life” Lena laughed and stood up.

“Not for the reason you think” she chuckled. “You see your diplomat will be able to prove he’s not the assassin and _you,_ having mysteriously disappeared with a stranger, still posing as the Princess, I might add, will head back alive and well. Your ‘tip off’ will seem completely inaccurate and your source incompetent. And the CIA will look like fools to the Kryptonians, not that it’s hard for you people.” Lena smiled, tilting her head in celebration. She had her hook line and sinker.

“What’s to stop me telling them all about you?” Kara growled.

“What? How you fucked a Russian spy or how you were tricked and drugged by said Russian spy? Yeah, try that.” she patted Kara’s cheek, “how many times do I have to tell you, you’re out of your depth,” Lena stood up, picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

“Please, don’t leave me like this” she gestured to the fact she was completely naked from the waist down. Lena smirked and draped her ruined corset over Kara, well she wouldn’t be needing it now. “I will find you Lena and I will bring you down” Kara promised. Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s.

“I look forward to it, darling” she drawled, leaving the room. She strolled past the housekeeper, making her rounds.

“ ** **Excuse me, miss, my friend is in room 708, she said to go straight in**** ” the housekeeper thanked her and made her way to the room. Lena heard the shriek of shock while she was waiting stepping into the elevator.

“ ** **Good morning madam-**** ” Kara’s formal tone sounded just as the doors slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The response to this story has been so overwhelming, I really didn't think it would go down this well. Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and support!
> 
> So I decided to continue, I have loads of ideas for this story but I'm still trying to figure out how to make it into a story, so please bear with me haha.
> 
> I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kara slammed her hand down on the desk.

Nothing.

4 months she had been searching for this girl and she’d come up with nothing.

Lena was right, the CIA looked like complete idiots. It wasn’t Kara’s fault per se, it wasn’t her tip off, she was just the one chosen to lead the mission. However, they were not happy that they had to pay for the hefty hospital bill of one, very pissed off, Russian diplomat. The Kryptonians, predictably, cancelled their security contract. Kara wanted to fight it but she had no proof, this girl was an extremely, irritating ghost and she wasn’t about to tell her boss about what happened between them. In hindsight, Kara should have fought the decision: 2 weeks after Kara got back from Monaco, the Princess of Krypton was shot dead, along with her entire security team before they’d reached the entrance of the casino.

Long-range bolt-action rifle, only one shot needed. No witnesses, no suspects and no one claimed responsibility. Kara watched as Krypton was mourning the loss of their Princess, the King and Queen were mourning the loss of their daughter and now they were fighting a coup.

The Kryptonian government had refused to accept a deal with the CIA, insisting that they could handle the insurgency on their own. Kara was an expert in inciting political imbalance and she knew it was only a matter of time before Alura and Zor-El would be forced to step down. Zor-El’s brother Jor-El and his wife Lara were the next in line, their son Kal-El would continue their pure bloodline.

Kara kept a close eye on the situation, she felt responsible, if she had just arrested Lena instead of fucking her, the Princess would still be alive.

She’d run her details through every database she could find but nothing, it wasn’t uncommon, they didn’t have every KGB agent on file, that would make their jobs incredibly easy. But they did have informants in Russia, not necessarily in the KGB, that information is classified, but no one had heard of an agent with the last name Volkova. Kara knew Lena wasn’t lying to her about her name, at least part of it, she could see it in her eyes.

Kara had become obsessed with finding this girl. She told herself that it was because she wanted to bring her to justice but in reality, she wanted to prove she could. Lena was so arrogant about the fact she knew everything about Kara and it angered the blonde to no end.

The agent trawled through every unsolved assassination they had on file and there was _a lot._ She then cross-referenced the results with the ways she knew in which Lena operated. She found six cases in the past three years, always powerful, high profile men, always an exclusive event, always no trace of evidence. Three of the cases Kara had actually worked on, which just added salt to the wound. Although, she couldn’t be certain whether they were Lena, she just _knew_ the Russian was responsible.

What she had learnt was that Lena was smart, extremely methodical and strategic. She could blend into any surroundings and could charm and manipulate anyone: there were instances when she was caught on CCTV but it only worked in her favour, providing her with an alibi or showing that she never even interacted with the victim. There were witness statements but if she was even noticed, there were only good things to say, she never aroused suspicion. Kara would never have looked twice at this girl until they came face to face.

Lena hadn’t lied to her when she said Kara had fooled her, as far as the CIA agent could tell, no one had even got close to catching Lena, which just made her all the more dangerous. Kara was confident in saying she was the only person to go toe to toe with her and still be alive.

If Kara didn’t know any better, she’d say that Lena enjoyed getting caught. Lena could still consider her mission perfect, she had managed to seduce Kara _easily_ , it just so happened that Kara wasn’t the person she thought she was. But, Kara’s true identity added that unexpected thrill of danger plus, Kara knew she was hot, of course Lena wanted to fuck her.

Kara had no evidence as of yet, linking the girl to anything, if she brought all she had to her boss she’d look like an idiot. This was an investigation she needed to conduct on her own for now, it was dangerous to get tangled in Lena’s web but, she couldn’t help herself. She’d joined the CIA for a reason: to stop people who threatened the security of her country, the world and who threatened the lives of the innocent.

Lena was her mission. She would find her and she would bring her down.

__________

Lena told Talia everything that had happened, there was no room for lies in this family.

To her credit, and Lena’s slight relief, she laughed it off. She thought it was a well-thought out decision to leave the agent alive and it paid off for them, Pestilence was sent out 2 weeks later and the kill order was executed.

Talia then made the executive order to batten down the hatches for a few months. They needed to put some new procedures in place so that the same situation could never happen again. It was Lena’s quick thinking that had saved them, their entire organisation relied on trust and secrecy. The contractor swore that they had nothing to do with the leak and insisted they would pay triple if they successfully fulfilled the kill order. They agreed to put the whole thing down to the Monarchy believing there could be a potential threat rather than the CIA receiving a tip off.

Lena was sent to The Academy to help train the new recruits. She was in charge of teaching the newbies about details, deduction and rapid response. Most of the recruits didn’t believe that anything other than how hard they could hit was important, and that would be their downfall if they didn’t change their mindset. 9 out of 10 times, Lena could complete a mission without the use of her fists, she put in the groundwork so that there were no unexpected surprises later.

She likened her work to performing a dance routine: you put hours of work in the the gym, memorizing the steps, perfecting the timing, repeating each step so many times that it’s permanently ingrained in your mind. If you put in the work before hand, preforming the routine looks effortless. That’s what they needed to learn, if you put in the preparation the end result is effortless.

One of the main tasks the recruits had to take part in was the Stake Out. They were paired up and set up on the edge of a woodland area, observing a deal going down between two people. It was masked as a reconnaissance mission, track and report every single person going in and out of the warehouse: what they looked like, what they were wearing, what they were doing, what snack they were eating, every little detail they saw they had to note down. They were left for a good 4 hours unsure as to when the deal was going ahead. Lena wanted to test whether they had taken on board anything she had said.

It was cold, it was wet, they were laying in the mud for a long time, but their concentration could not falter. If they were paying attention, they would notice that there position had been compromised, they only had three minutes to pack up and move before all hell broke loose. Only two pairs noticed the cues and passed the test, the rest tried to fight their way out, but going up against 11 highly trained assassins was not going to end well for them. Lena had those who failed repeat the task night, after night, after night until they _finally_ got the message.

__________

Kara was heading to The Baccarat Hotel to meet with Anthony Despinali. He was a _nasty_ piece of work, involved in drug trafficking, human trafficking and the sale of black market weapons. He would do just about anything to get ahead and Kara couldn’t quite believe what she was about to do.

The CIA were about to do a deal wherein his vile spawn would be released from jail in exchange for classified information Despinali had acquired. They’d selected Kara because they knew he was jumpy, afraid that he would be double crossed: sending a women made it seem like that was less likely to happen and he was partial to blondes apparently. It made her feel icky but she followed orders anyway, she just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

She was heading to the entrance of the hotel when she collided with a blonde woman, she seemed rattled, in a hurry to be somewhere.

“I’m sorry, excuse me” she squeaked.

“No, problem” she tugged on the lapels of her suit jacket and carried on. She caught a whiff of the woman’s perfume and a wave of nostalgia washed over her, she’d smelt that before but she couldn’t pin down where. She turned, but the woman was gone. Kara pushed it to the back of her mind, re-focussing her thoughts on the mission ahead.

“Good evening, I have a meeting with Mr Despinali” she smiled at the receptionist.

“If you would like to head to the bar, I will call up to his room” she gestured for Kara to go through.

Kara settled at the bar and ordered a drink, she waited for a while but Despinali was a no show. She looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of him; despite the late hour, the restaurant was busy, couples enjoying dinner, business meetings being conducted. The Baccarat was a prestigious place, it wouldn’t surprise her if they were busy up until the restaurant closed. 

She checked her watch and finished her drink, deciding not to wait any longer. She went to grab her wallet to pay her tab when she pulled out a hotel key card.

Her mind flashed back to the women she bumped into.

“No…” she ran to the front desk, “what room is Mr Despinali in?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I can’t give out that information, I can try calling him again but he didn’t answer before” the receptionist replied.

“Tell me his room number” she demanded, flashing her badge. The women looked taken aback but immediately searched her computer.

“Room 503”

“Get me the security footage for that floor,” she called, sprinting to the staircase. Kara climbed the stairs two at a time and when she reached the room, she took a deep breath: _please, please, please, not again_. She pulled out her service pistol and unlocked the door. Greeting her was the sight of Despinali sprawled out on the floor, she checked his pulse.

  
“Fuck!” she yelled.

She secured the room before pulling out her phone and calling it in. _“Have you secured the package?”_

“Someone got here before us, he’s dead, the laptop and flash drive both gone” she sighed, one hand rubbing her head, trying to stave the pending migraine.

_“How? How has this happened?”_ her boss was absolutely furious. _“We only secured the meeting today! For this exact fucking reason!”_ Kara held the phone away from her ear as he yelled.

“I know, sir. I’ve secured the scene and I’m about to head back down and check the security footage” she locked the door and headed back downstairs.

_“Lock down the hotel, no one leaves. I’m sending back up now”_

__________

Lena was _finally_ called up for another mission. Not the kind of mission she wanted but she was out of The Academy, she’d only managed to convince a few students that her way was best; most of them were pissed that she made them repeat the exercise in all weather conditions. It doesn’t bother her, once they get shot the first time they make a reckless decision, they’ll realise she was right.

Reconnaissance was vital but so _boring._ Lena was forever grateful for the information gained from this: CCTV, security patterns, blind spots, entrance points, escape routes. If she was going to be confined to a building she wanted to know every possible detail. But sitting on a rooftop in New York, in winter, freezing her ass off is not where she wanted to be; she had been taking photos and jotting down notes for the past three hours when something of particular interest caught her eye.

“Slingshot, come in” Lena said, hand pressed to her ear.

_“Go ahead, Little Spider”_ came the reply.

“Can you get me Talia,please? I have some information she’d be very interested in,” Lena’s tone was unforgiving, no room for argument.

_“Patching you through,”_ Lena waited for a few seconds, taking in the scene unfolding in front of her.

_“This better be good, I was enjoying a nice, relaxing evening”_ Talia sighed.

“Well, I can’t feel my fingers” she chuckled, “so, I’m currently witnessing a business transaction between our man Mahomes and Anthony Despinali.”

_“_ ** _ **Despinali**_** _? Now why would a state senator be meeting a notorious Drug Lord?”_ she mused.

“Elections are coming up fast, what if Despinali is funding his campaign?” Lena hypothesised.

_“Do you have photos?”_

“Hello? Am I an amateur? Of course I have photos” she scoffed.

_“Follow Despinali, he doesn’t crawl out of his hidey hole very often, if we can get to him now it could be a large pay day for us. I’m assuming you have a alias with you?”_ Talia said.

“I refer back to my earlier comment,” she sassed, packing up her kit and heading down the fire escape, Talia snorted.

_“I’ll get on the phone to as many contacts as possible, someone is going to have to want this scum bag dead and if not, I’d happily have him killed for free. Observe and report from a distance, this is not someone we want onto us”_ Talia warned.

“Got it. He’s on the move, I’ll check in when he’s stopped” Lena said, cutting the phone off. Lena tailed him for a few blocks and watched as Despinali’s car pulled up outside a flashy hotel. _Strange, his security isn’t going in with him, he’s either an idiot or extremely arrogant._

She snapped a photo of him heading into the hotel and then searched through her bag, the alias she had wouldn’t fit, a journalist is always a good shout, they’re nosy fuckers who can get away with it but Despinali is not someone the papers should be snooping around.

The blonde wig would still work though.

“Little Spider, checking in,” she said into the earpiece.

_“Go, ahead”_ came Talia’s voice.

“Baccarat Hotel,” 

_“Urghh, of course he can afford to stay there”_ came Talia’s disgust. _“Hang on, I’ve got someone hacking the system now,”_ Lena hummed and began going through her tactical bag while she waited, _“okay, we have a problem, Despinali checks out tomorrow morning, this could be our only window”_

“What do you want to do?” Lena asked.

_“He’s a high profile target, if we can take him out, we take out a major player and not just in drug trafficking,”_

“Just say the word, Talia” Lena pushed.

_“We go. But, your communicator stays in, we have no information about the building or the purpose of his visit. We’ll give you as much tech support as possible.”_ Talia said.

“Fair enough” Lena responded.

_“It’s a unplanned mission but I still have to say it…”_

“It would feel unlucky if you didn’t”

_“Little Spider, you must check in within 18 hours. If you fail to do so, you are on your own. If you are captured, you are on your own. If you are killed you will be buried in an unmarked grave. Do you understand these terms as I read them to you?”_

“I do” Lena confirmed.

_“Good luck, Little Spider, may you go forth and conquer,”_

“Endure and thrive” Lena finished. She shut the communicator off while she changed, so grateful she had the van, rather than the back seat of a car. The Baccarat was one of the most prestigious hotels in New York and a short skirt wasn’t going to pass. She strapped a holster onto her calf, knowing she was going in blind she fixed as many gadgets to her body as possible. She slipped into black, wide leg, formal pants and a tight, white shirt, just enough cleavage to be acceptable. She tied up her hair and pulled on the blonde wig combing through it and topping the look off with her signature red lip. It wasn’t perfect but it would have to do, she didn’t have the time, but she looked damn good in everything.

Lena climbed out of the van and walked to the entrance of the hotel, straight to reception, she smiled at the girl behind the desk, “good evening, I’m supposed to be meeting someone tonight, for dinner”

“If you want to go straight through, the maître-d will show you to your table.” Lena thanked her and headed through to the restaurant.

“Hi, I’m meant to be meeting my friend here, Veronica White? The reservation should be under her name?” she smiled, warmly.

“I’m sorry, I have nothing under that name I’m afraid” she replied, apologetically,

“Huh, I could have sworn she said here” Lena stopped for a second, pretending to think, “she has the confirmation and she’s normally right on time” she checked her watch, “I am a little early, I guess” she gasped. “Those earrings are beautiful!” the hostess smiled at Lena.

“Thank you, they were a gift from my husband” she replied.

“A special occasion?” Lena asked, tilting her head, knowingly.

“My 50th birthday” the maître-d blushed.

“No-” Lena looked shocked.

“-4 years ago”

“No! There’s absolutely no way you’re 54, you look absolutely stunning” Lena complimented. The woman nodded and grinned. “Well, I hope I look as good as you when I’m that age” she smiled, “listen, I’m going to go wait outside until Veronica gets here, I don’t want to take up any more of your time” she turned around, ready to leave

“Look, it’s cold outside and it’s probably just a technical error, why don’t you wait at the bar until she gets here?” she gestured for Lena to go ahead.

“Oh, you’re a star! Thank you so much!” Lena headed to the bar and caught sight of the mark, sipping on scotch, she ran her eyes over him, beginning her process.

_“Do you flirt with everyone?”_ came Reign’s voice.

“Everyone loves to be flirted with, makes them feel good” she looked down, her hair covering her face.

_“You never flirt with me”_

“Feeling left out?” she muttered, “call my phone in 12 minutes”

She sat a few seats down from him and ordered some fruity cocktail, playing the blonde bimbo always worked with men.

Lena gave him a subtle once over. He was nervous, twisting his wedding ring around his finger and bouncing his knee on the stool. This was not what she was expecting when she came face to face with the man responsible for supplying half of the country with cocaine. He was far from the man she’d seen confidently meeting with a state senator at his campaign headquarters as if he was a legitimate businessman.

She placed her purse behind her elbow and leant on the top of the bar, arching her back into the perfect bow, chest out, ass out, parading herself off. She felt his eyes on her, _so fucking easy,_ she smirked to herself. She sipped her drink, plump lips wrapping around the straw, while she pretended to scroll through her phone, it rang after exactly 12 minutes. _Perfect._

“Hey, I’m at the hotel, where are you?”

_“Is he staring at your ass yet?”_ she could hear the smirk in Reign’s voice.

“Oh god,” Lena put her palm on her forehead, “I’ve done it again, haven’t I? I’ll be right there, I promise” she hung up the phone and got up, tipping her purse on the floor and spilling it’s contents on the floor. She knelt down, scrambling to collect her things. The target knelt down and helped her, “oh, you’re so kind, thank you so much” he was too busy staring down her shirt to notice her slipping his room key from the inside pocket of his jacket.

She gathered her things, thanked him again and left the restaurant, “it was me.” she said, flustered, “I was meant to meet her at The Four Seasons. Honestly, I’d forget my head if it wasn’t screwed on” she chuckled as she walked past the maître-d, “thank you so much for your kindness” she opened the door to the restaurant and then stopped and turned back, “54? Really?”

“Swear to God” she crossed her heart.

“You are such a liar” she teased, smirking as she left. She hurried down the steps of the hotel and round to the employee entrance.

_“Did you just leave?”_

“He’s meeting someone” she said, firmly.

_“So?”_

“ _So_ , he had a briefcase earlier when he met with Mahomes. Now? No briefcase and only his room key in his jacket, his security detail are nowhere to be seen and he nervous about something…”

_“You think he’s drinking for Dutch courage?”_

“Which means the meeting is happening in his room and I wanna know what it’s about” Lena said, she pulled the wig off of her head and put it in her purse, letting her natural hair down.

_“You wanna clear this with Talia at all?”_

“How long will it take you to get permission?” she huffed.

_“Fair point, but I want it on the record that this is not a good idea”_

She wiped off her lipstick and headed through the employee entrance. “Noted. Now please shut up!” she hissed just before she ran into an awkward looking bell boy.

“Oh, thank god! It’s my first day and I’m so late, where can I get changed?” she put on a _thick_ New Yorker accent and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. The poor boys eyes almost fell out of his skull.

“T-through here,” he lead her to a small locker room, there were spare uniforms folded on a shelf in the corner. T _hank god, that would have been inconvenient._

“You’ve saved my life, thank you!” he hurried away, his entire face red. She got changed into a maids uniform and headed up to the targets room.

_“Do you even know his room number?”_

“Why do you think I flirted with the maître-d? Not only did it get me in, but they keep a list of the guests and their room numbers so they know which room to charge the bill to” she said as if it was obvious.

_“I love listening to your brain work”_ Lena smirked and took the stairs to the 5th floor.

“Can you hack the CCTV?”

_“Consider it done”_

“Then I need you to find everything we have on the mark, every important date in his life, I bet you a month’s salary, he uses one for his passwords.”

_“I’m not stupid enough to bet against you”_ Sam scoffed. Lena smirked, _“okay so, I’ve sent the blueprints to your phone,”_ Lena pulled them up, the target’s room wasn’t far from where she was now. _“If you come out of the service entrance, there’s a blind spot of around 4 seconds as the camera moves, you’ll have to be quick or, I could just switch them off?”_

“We can’t tamper with the CCTV, it will look too suspicious, quick it is” she took a deep breath.

_“Okay, get ready to go in 3… 2… 1… Now”_ Lena opened the door and confidently but casually sauntered to the door, slipping the card into the lock and watching as the light turned green, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“And, we’re in” she murmured. Lena walked further into the room and looked around, it was tidy, a small suitcase on the bed, laptop on the table and his briefcase was placed on the chair. Whatever he was selling, it had to be in the safe, she headed straight to the closet, the small safe sat on the bottom shelf.

“What numbers do you have for me?”

_“Okay, so I have 06/07/63, 17/03/74, 29/11/89 or 03/12/93”_

“I’m in,” Lena said, _money, passports, drugs, a pistol and a flash drive. Bingo!_ _  
_

_“Which one was it?”_

“The last one” Lena mumbled, heading over to the laptop, _no password? Dumb fucking idiot._ She plugged the stick in and searched through the files.

_“Huh, his son’s birthday?”_

“You sound surprised?” she was quickly skimming the information.

_“I had him down for only remembering his own birthday”_

“He’s selling the information he has on Mahomes, he has pictures, receipts of donations, documents regarding his influence on government policies,” she listed everything she could see, ignoring Reign’s last comment.

_“Why would he do that? He has so much power over Mahomes, why would he sell it?”_

Lena closed the files and looked at the background image: the mark and his son.“Because little Tony Junior is serving a prison sentence for drug charges” she remembered the news coverage at the time, it was huge. “He’s selling the information in exchange for his son’s freedom”

_“Who has that kind of power?”_

“Any criminal organisation? They have access to enough resources to break anyone out. But he’s a drug lord he wouldn’t be nervous to meet another crime boss,” Lena was thinking out loud as always, “I mean he could be afraid that it would go south but if that was the case, he would have the whole building filled with his own security. They also tend to deal in cash or merchandise exclusively, not information and _especially_ not in exchange for something as risky as a prison break. No, he’s doing this by the book, which means -”

_“He’s selling it to the CIA”_

“You don’t get the points for that” Lena said, clearly unimpressed.

_“Oh, I think I do”_ Lena secured the flash drive and the laptop in it’s case and looked for anything else of value. She grabbed his briefcase and emptied it into the laptop case, not having the time to look through the documents- _“Target is on his way up, do you have a plan?”_

“Yep”

_“What is it?”_

“Umm, improvise?” Lena slipped on her cleaning gloves and grabbed the gun that was in the safe, slipping it into her waistband.

_“Lena hurry, he’ll be at the door in 3…2…1”_ Lena opened the door and the target looked up in surprise, hand halfway into his jacket.

“That was good timing,” she giggled.

“I thought I said, I didn’t want housekeeping” he said, barging past her, he didn’t seem to recognise her at all, just proves what he was really focussed on when he’d helped her.

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s my first shift, I was told to clean every room on this floor” he waved her off and walked further into the room, back to her. _It’s now or never._

Lena grabbed the gun and hit him on the back of the head. He, predictably, fell to the ground like a stone, the alcohol in his system gave her an advantage. Shooting him would make too much noise so Lena grabbed a pillow from the bed and smothered him instead.

“Target is down”

_“That was fast”_

“Hmm, not my best work but, it’s done” she left him where he was, stripped the comforter and bundled up the laptop case. She checked the blueprints, the laundry shoot was at the end of the corridor, _fuck_.

“I can’t get to the laundry shoot and back to the staircase without being caught on camera. I can’t take the bag down the stairs, if I get caught, there’s no way to justify it” she tapped her forehead, trying to come up with a plan.

_“We can still switch the cameras off”_

“Can we switch them off for a second and then reboot them? Make it look like some kind of power surge? Or like some idiot flipped the wrong switch?”

_“It’s worth a shot, you think you can do it in 5 seconds?”_

“We’ll see”

_“Well, once I switch them back on, the cameras will be straight back on. The monitors will take some time but the cameras will still be recording, so you_ ** _ **need**_** _to make it back”_ Reign talked her through the process, warning her. _“Okay, I’ll count you down, you ready?”_ Lena had her hand on the door handle and hummed her confirmation, _“the corridor is clear and your window starts… Now”_

Lena left the room and headed to the other end of the corridor, she dumped the sheet down the laundry chute and started to jog back to the other end of the hallway.

_“... 2… 1… cameras off-”_ Lena crashed through the service door and slammed her back against it, _“cameras on, did we make it?”_ Lena let out a deep breath.

“We made it!” Lena could hear Reign’s sigh of relief.

She headed back down the stairs and went to the locker room first, grabbing her clothes.

_“Okay time to get out of there before our friends show up”_

“Yup I’m on it, I don’t want to leave any evidence behind,” Lena headed to the laundry room and got changed, tying her hair back up and slipping her wig back on. “Are there any cameras facing the street?” she asked, grabbing the laptop case and burying the uniform in one of the laundry bins.

_“Just at the entrance, covering the front door and the parking lot at the back, minimal street coverage, if any.”_

Lena hurried out of the side exit into the street, heading back towards her van. She was very flustered, Lena hated improvising, she somewhat liked the unpredictability but would prefer to cover all the angles and have two or three back-up plans before starting a mission. She wasn’t paying attention, too wrapped up in her thoughts and collided with a hard body just down the street from the entrance of the hotel.

“I’m sorry, excuse me” she kept her head down and brushed past the person, calmly walking across the road to the van. She heard a faint response, but didn’t look back.

She drove for a few blocks before parking up to take a deep breath.

_“I take back my earlier comment, that was outstanding, Lena”_

“Thanks, Sam” she breathed, “who knew reconnaissance could be so interesting?” she joked.

__________

Kara rushed back down to the lobby to comb through the CCTV. She had hotel security shut down all entrances and exits to the building, before the investigation team arrived.

She saw the victim walking from the elevator to his room, the camera moved before she saw him enter but he was on his own and he was definitely in there now. There was a blip in the footage ten minutes after Despinali entered his room.

“What was that?” the receptionist re-wound the footage and played it again.

“I’d have to check but it looks like a glitch in the system,” she explained.

“Did he go straight to his room when he got back?”

“Only for a few minutes, he came back down and sat in the bar for about an hour” she replied.

“Okay, show me that” Kara caught sight of the blonde, “who’s that? Is she staying here as well?” The receptionist shook her head.

“No, she came for a meeting but didn’t stay for long”

“You have CCTV in the bar?” she nodded again, “show me” Kara saw her face. So now she knew for sure that it was Lena.

“Oh, Kelly you spoke to the blonde women in the bar, right?” Kara’s head snapped up. The maître-d looked at the screen.

“Oh yeah, she was lovely”

“What was she here for?” Kara asked.

“She was meeting a friend for dinner but, she didn’t have a reservation-”

“That didn’t seem odd to you?” Kara genuinely questioned.

“We had a system update recently, they’re still ironing out the kinks, sometimes the reservations don’t show up on the system right away, she said her friend had the confirmation. I let her sit at the bar, she got a phone call from her friend a few minutes later, realised she was at the wrong hotel and left,” she shrugged as if it was nothing. “Really nice girl” she said before leaving to head back to the restaurant.

Kara was fucking furious that she hadn’t spotted it before, she was wearing the same perfume the night they met. Lena knew exactly what she was doing when she slipped that key card into her pocket.

She was showing off. She was probably sat somewhere right this second laughing about it, with that damn, sexy- _no not sexy_ \- utterly _infuriating_ smirk on her face.

“We’re going to need copies of this footage” the receptionist nodded. It was at that point that back up arrived. Kara filled the team in and a higher ranking agent took over as senior investigator.

The blonde went back over the security footage and printed off a screen cap of Lena sat at the bar, that fucking smirk on her face. There’s no guarantee that Kara would be allowed on the case, she was just the delivery girl after all, which meant this could be the last time she would get access to the footage. It was fairly obvious to Kara that no one would suspect the newly turned blonde, she was at the hotel for less than 15 minutes and all the staff spoke highly of her, she wouldn’t even be on their radar.

She was on Kara’s radar and the more they interacted, the more Kara learned. They didn’t even speak this time but Kara learnt something.

Lena definitely wasn’t KGB.

__________

Of course Lena knew what she was doing when she collided with Kara, she’s not stupid. She spotted Kara as soon as she turned the corner. Okay, so maybe slipping her the room key wasn’t her smartest move but she’d forgotten to leave it in the room and she wanted to squash that ego, wipe that smug smile off her fucking pretty face.

She sat in the van, waiting for her extraction point, she was reading through the documents that were in the briefcase.

_Oh fuck,_ Despinali was on the KGB’s payroll, he was an informant. The KGB had no reason to kill him and Lena had a feeling that Kara knew this information.

Which means Kara now knew she wasn’t a Russian spy.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I continue you this, do you guys want a story with plot or do you just want fun, hot meetings between the two of them?
> 
> I can do either and I have a plan for a story but lmk what you want to read because I can just do fun, smutty one shots keeping the same kind of dynamic as the first chapter. I wanna write something that people will enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm back at work now so things are a little hectic! Some of you asked for smut, some asked for plot, some asked for both, so I'm gonna do both. I've adapted my plan but I'm excited for this.
> 
> None of this is factually accurate btw, if I google anymore info about weapons or security protocols I'm gonna be put on some kind of watch list.
> 
> I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Lena was sat in a briefing, bored out of her mind. This was one of the most elaborate missions the World Killers had ever attempted, it involved every active agent that they had. They had been sat here for almost four hours, Lena’s part was over at the very start and now she had to sit through everybody else’s instructions. She understood why, she could be re-deployed at any point if something went wrong but it was getting really difficult to look like she was paying attention.

They were going after one of the worst men Lena had ever come across and they needed every single asset they had to pull it off.

Martin Caddel.

Caddel, supplies the majority of Europe with drugs. He uses his furniture company as a cover to ship drugs overseas and across borders, most intelligence services know all about him but he’s clever in the way that he operates. He keeps his money wrapped up in off-shore accounts, mainly Swiss accounts, no one can get any solid evidence on him and he has contacts in many European governments which means he slips through the net every time.

He’s destroyed so many lives, his factory workers are pretty much free labour, paying them little to nothing. He infiltrates perfectly healthy communities, dropping in his own dealers and flooding it with drugs, killing anyone who tried to block his path.

This was an operation that had been years in the making and it was all happening in one night. It was either going to be one for the history books or an absolute shit show.

Majority of the operation was taking place in Geneva and they were counting on the fact that there was a UN meeting taking place on the same day. All that extra security would be focused on the UN ambassadors rather than them, any kind of attack would be somewhat of a surprise and would leave the security services and the Swiss emergency services scrambling.

_________

Lena was partnered with Sam on this particular mission. They were dropped off in Geneva and were now in the back of a van parked on the street by the National Bank of Switzerland. They were double checking they had all the equipment and went over the blueprints one more time.

There were two separate vaults in the basement of the bank, one housed over €50 million in cash and gold bullion, the other was filled with safety deposit boxes. It was considered as one of the most secure places in Europe but Sam and Lena were the best at what they do.

The place was littered with thermal imagining CCTV, complete with facial recognition, the vault they were aiming for was lined with pressure pads and an intricate laser network which made it almost impossible to get across the room. The walls were reinforced with titanium and there was a network specifically designed to shut down steel grilles if any of the security protocols were tampered with or the bank was compromised.

There was, of course, a fail safe, there’s always a fail safe in case of an emergency. A power surge would cut out the alarm circuits for exactly 9 minutes, while the system rebooted. Every security system would be offline except the pressure pads, they ran on a different network that could only be accessed from inside the security office.

“So, this CIA agent, she any good?” Lena scoffed.

“At her job? No” Lena ran her eyes over the security plans for the bank one more time.

“What about the other stuff you did?” Sam said smugly, she shoved the rest of the equipment into her bag and zipped it up, “ready to go when you are” Lena pulled open the door, ignoring her question, and stepped out into the street. The pair were dressed in all black, long, brown hair pulled back, they grabbed their backpacks and slung them over their shoulders before heading to the underground car park.

Lena picked the padlock on the service shaft and they crawled through the vent into the car park, they hid behind a concrete pillar just across from the service door.

“Two cameras facing us, we have approximately 14 seconds to get there and get through the door” Sam whispered.

“Balaclavas on” Lena muttered, she pulled hers over her head and Sam set her watch.

“Get ready, 3… 2… 1… go!” They sprinted across the car park. Lena pulled the de-coder from her bag and attached it to the wiring of keypad. “9 seconds…” Lena punched in the code and the door unlocked, she disconnected the wires and they both headed through the door. They climbed the stairs and hid inside a supply closet just outside the entrance of the bank and waited until they were given the go ahead. They pulled their masks off, taking the time to catch their breath while they could.

“So, you never answered my question” Sam said, examining her nails.

“What question?” Lena feigned confusion, she set her watch for 9 minutes.

“Is our little CIA friend good in bed or not?” Sam poked her sides, Lena smiled uncontrollably, “that’s a yes”

“That’s nothing, you poked me in the ribs what do you expect?” Lena bent down and put the de-coder back in her bag.

“Oh, come on, we could die tonight, you might as well tell me” Lena looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine” she sighed, “it wasn’t the worst I’ve ever had” she articulated with an eye roll.

“Is she your type?” Lena didn’t like the teasing tone Sam was using. Suddenly, the lights went off in the stair well and then could hear the doors buzzing as they unlocked.

“Oooh too late, time to go” Lena grabbed her bag, pulled her mask back down and headed out of the closet and in through the door to the basement. She started her watch, they only had 9 minutes to complete their mission and get out undetected.

“Just give me a number on a scale from 1 to 10” Sam hissed, following her through the door. The whole system was down meaning the cameras were off and they no longer had to worry about the electrical door locks. _Whatever happened to a good old lock and key?_

Sam and Lena were stood outside the vault that held the safety deposit boxes.

“Reinforced titanium walls, six inch thick, steel door with four combination locks” Lena whispered in awe and looked over at Sam,

“Piece of cake” they both said at the same time. They opened the vault door in no time at all, Lena used spray paint to mark where the could step.

“Everything from there onwards is a pressure pad” she murmured.

Lena pulled out a crossbow like machine: it was basically like a giant, grappling hook designed to grip the wall on the other side of the room. Sam fixed the holster to the inside wall of the vault just above the door, holding up the wire.

Lena fixed the trolley to the wire and lifted Sam bridal style so she could connect her harness, “time for the moment of truth,” Lena let her go slowly, making sure the wire held up, “you good?” Sam nodded and Lena pushed her across the room. She made it across to the other side, hooked her legs onto the wire and dangled upside down, she immediately set to work, picking the lock of box 332.

“So, on a scale of 1-10?”

“Really? Now?” Lena huffed, she was trying to set up the next part of the plan. “We have 5 minutes by the way”

“I need something to distract myself from all the blood rushing to my head” Sam groaned. Lena sighed, fixing gas cannisters to the walls of the vault.

“Like a 6, 6.5” Lena shrugged.

“Liar” Sam chuckled, “is she hotter than you?” Lena scoffed in outrage.

“Of course not! She’s good looking in her own way, I guess. Her cockiness irritates me though.” Lena said and Sam laughed.

“ _Hello_ , look who’s talking” Sam felt the lock click, “I’m in” Lena slid the duffel bag down the line.

“Yes, but I’ve earned that right, darling” Lena purred, she watched as Sam filled the bag with the contents of the box and pushed it towards Lena, who unhooked it and threw it behind her. “Come on, time to go” Sam put the box back and pushed off the wall, across the room and into Lena’s arms.

They cleared up quickly, each piece of equipment was designed to be easily removed. They shut the vault and all but ran through the corridors of the basement, lugging the heavy bag between the two of them. The pair made it through the door and into the stairwell with seconds to spare.

“The system should be up and running by now” Sam panted, “holy shit, this shit is heavy”

“I think we should wait until we’re in the service shaft, we’ll never make it if we detonate them now” Sam nodded. They caught their breath and then headed down the stairs. Sam checked her watch.

“3… 2… 1… Go!” they raced out of the door and across the car park, careful to avoid the cameras. They clambered into the vent and took a second to recover. “Now?” Lena nodded and pulled a remote detonator from her bag she flicked a switch to activate the explosives and then pressed the button to detonate.

The gas cannisters in the vault triggered and filled the room with smoke, which alerted the security guards and they raised the alarm. Sirens sounded throughout the building and the assassins could hear the racket from where they were in the shaft. Lena and Sam scrambled out of the chute and onto the street, they could hear the alarms and they knew it was only a matter of time. They sprinted to the van, Sam ran to the drivers side and Lena dumped the duffel bag and backpacks into the back, she shut the doors and signalled for Sam to go, they could both hear the police sirens in the distance.

Lena turned, put her helmet on and climbed onto the custom matte black, motorbike. It was Lena’s baby, it was fast, agile and quiet, _perfect_ for evading capture. Lena took off in the opposite direction to Sam, just as the first police car skidded around the corner. Lena counted three cars initially, one stopped outside the bank and the other two followed her.

She picked up speed down the long stretch of road before taking a sharp right, leaning into the turn, she slid round the corner before righting herself and accelerating again.

She ran the red light at a busy crossroad causing cars coming from the left and right to break harshly, tires screeching against the tarmac, blocking the police cars in pursuit. Lena knew that wouldn’t be the end of it.

Blaring sirens chased her down the streets of Geneva. A glance in her mirror informed her she now had four police cars hunting her down.

Wind whipped through her jacket, the icy blasts should have chilled her to the bone but the adrenaline running through her veins lit a fire inside of her.

She saw three cars heading straight towards her, she accelerated hard, she needed to reach the turning before the cars speeding towards her or she’d easily be in a head on collision. She hit the rear break and threw her body to the left, skidding hard around the corner, her left knee grazed the road giving her serious friction burn, it would be worse if she wasn’t wearing thick riding pants.

She heard the cars behind her hit the breaks, stopping before they hit each other. It wouldn’t be long before they followed her so Lena made quick vital turns, confusing even herself, and she had memorised every street within a 10 mile radius of the bank. If she didn’t know where she was, she doubted they would catch her. Regardless, she turned off into an ally and switched off her bike, she then hid under an archway, she couldn’t be seen from the street but she was close enough to her bike that if she needed to, she could make a quick getaway.

Lena waited for at least 15 minutes, listening to the sirens fade as they moved further and further away from her current location. She got back onto her bike and headed back onto the main road, respecting the speed limit this time. She was on her way to the rendezvous point when a large black SVU pulled out in front of her, she hit the brakes hard and her back wheel skidded. She lost control, her bike sliding out from underneath her and she rolled to lessen the impact.

She watched as her beloved bike cartwheeled into the side of a building. Lena looked, took a moment to mourn her bike and then turned and ran, immediately recognising that she was no longer in the clear and she needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

She sprinted down the cobbled streets, she glanced back and could see a blur closing in on her, the pounding of boots against stone seemed to be on top of her at this point. Lena needed to be incisive with her next moves, she had minor injuries from her impact with the road and the combination of the helmet and the balaclava she was still wearing meant breathing was really fucking difficult.

This was going to end in a showdown, she knew that and it was going to be on her terms. She thought back to the maps she’d studied, there was a series of buildings undergoing restoration.

She could lose them on the roof.

Lena ran to the end of the street and turned right, there, at the end of the road a large building with scaffolding covering the entrance and the opposite side. The assassin ran at the wall, making it up a few feet before pushing off the side and grabbing hold of the metal railing. She vaulted over the side and down to the end toward the ladder, the unstable wooden flooring rattled underneath her feet. Whoever was following her was quick and she knew she wasn’t going to get away, could practically feel their breath on the back of her neck.

Lena made it to the final level, she spotted the rooftop entrance to the building and made it halfway to the door before she heard the distinct sound of a pistol being pulled.

“Stop! CIA don’t move!” Lena stopped. _For fuck sake, anyone but her._ Her eyes almost hurt from how hard she rolled them.

“Get on your knees!” Kara panted, worn out from the chase, Lena slowly bent down, one knee at a time, hands up in surrender. Kara approached her as one may approach a wild animal, cautiously, looking for a sign of sudden movements.

“Okay, now take the helmet off, slowly” Kara’s tone was forceful. Lena reached up and unclipped the buckle, pulling the helmet off gently. Kara stepped forward and tore the balaclava off of her head, smirking when she recognised the brunette assassin.

“Oh, this is too good” Kara smiled, Lena stilled her features, her face like stone. Now, she was going to have to _kneel_ here in front of this absolute moron while she gloated about how superior she was. “I thought you’d be faster than that to be honest, I barely broke a sweat…” Lena tuned out whatever the fuck the irritating blonde was saying and gave her the once over instead.

She would only admit it to herself but Kara Danvers looked damn good in tactical gear, those pants fit her _perfectly_ in all the right places. A tight black t-shirt that accentuated her glorious biceps, she bet it showed off those tight abs as well but her view was blocked by that stupid kevlar vest, she almost whined. _Why do they all wear kevlar? If they just thought things through instead of running in guns blazing they wouldn’t need to wear a bulletproof vest._

She was rambling about something but Lena didn’t really care to listen, she was horny and worked up from the nights events and she needed release. She wanted to lick Kara’s abs and suck on her neck and bite that bottom lip, _oh fuck_ , Kara asked her a question but she had no idea what it was. Lena made a non-committal bored sounding noise and the blonde chuckled.

“I said, how does it feel to know I beat you?” she crouched down so she was eye level with Lena.

_Idiot._

Lena swung the heavy helmet, she was still holding and smacked Kara across the face with it. The gun she was holding clattered to the ground and Lena’s leg shot out to kick it away.

“Do you ever _shut up_?” Lena said, exasperated. Kara hit the floor but rolled away, reaching for her weapon. Lena let her grab it, pulling her own gun and aiming it at the CIA agent.

“Did you have to hit me so hard?” Kara whined, holding her face.

“Yes, you were being an asshole” Lena said. Kara stood up slowly, she took her hand away from her face, _oh she was going to have a nasty bruise tomorrow._ She pouted and tilted her head in mock concern.

“You know I have to arrest you” Kara looked into her eyes.

“For what?” Lena said with a head tilt, feigning innocence. “As far as I’m concerned, I was driving through the streets of Geneva, minding my own business when you pulled out in front of me, _wrecking_ my bike by the way, and then instead of helping me you chased me” Kara scoffed.

“Innocent people don’t run” Kara’s tone was hard and unforgiving.

“They do when they’re scared” Lena voice was dripping with sweetness. The pair were walking slowly in a circle, guns still pointed high.

“The police reported a black motorcycle, with a rider dressed in all black travelling at a ridiculous speed away from the National Bank of Switzerland, which just so happens to fit your description and you were wearing a balaclava for fuck sake!” Kara made a face at her.

“It’s cold” she shrugged, “I bet there are thousands of black motorcycles in the city, it’s not uncommon. What exactly am I supposed to have done?” Lena tilted her head and pouted again.

“There was a break-in at the bank” Kara sighed. Lena embellished a gasp and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Really? And I thought that place was impenetrable?” Kara sneered at her, “so why is this a case for the CIA?”

“Oh, it’s not, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time” Kara gave her a smarmy look. They were dancing around each other, the circle was getting smaller and they were getting closer to each other. 

“Do you have any actual evidence? It seems to me like you have _nothing_ once again and you’re just trying to pin everything on little ol’ me” Lena pouted again, she could see how much she was riling Kara up. She knew the blonde had absolutely nothing, Lena stepped back and holstered her weapon, unzipping her jacket and turning around.

“Do I look like I have anything to rob a bank with, I have no money, no tools, _nothing!_ Just. Like. You” Kara was right in front of her now and she poked her chest with every word. The blonde put her gun away and gripped Lena’s jacket, pushing her backwards against the wall. Lena grunted when she was slammed against the brick, the air was knocked out of her lungs and she wasn’t able to recover because Kara’s lips crashed against hers.

“I hate you” Kara growled, biting at Lena’s lip.

“I hate you, more” Lena shot back, she pulled Kara closer, teeth clashing in a hard kiss. The blonde pushed her tongue into Lena’s mouth, fighting for dominance. Lena moaned and Kara smirked against her mouth.

Lena undid Kara’s belt and unbuttoned her pants, shoving her hand into her underwear and feeling how wet she was.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” Lena smirked, she turned them and pushed Kara against the wall, attacking her neck. Lena sucked her long, tanned neck and slid her fingers through Kara’s folds, she could feel the blonde’s moans against her lips. She kept up the teasing, coating her fingers in Kara’s slick.

“Fuck, do something!” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“What do you want?” Lena purred, Kara whined as Lena’s index finger brushed her clit lightly, teasing her mercilessly.

“Fingers, inside” Kara gasped. Lena slipped two fingers into Kara’s pussy, it was hot, wet and tight. She dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulder and moaned.

“So tight” Lena hummed into her ear, she curled her fingers, thrusting them as deep as she could from the awkward position. She spread her fingers, stretching her out, Kara whined and bucked her hips.

Lena pushed her pants down and hooked her arm under Kara’s knee, spreading her her legs as far as she could. Kara pulled her closer, hands slipping underneath her shirt clawing at her back.

“What do you need? Hmm?” the blonde whined and her hips jolted when Lena’s thumb rubbed her clit in small circles. “You need me to tell you how good you are? How smart you are?” Kara’s walls clenched and she smiled.

“So smart” she cooed into Kara’s ear, “so strong,” Kara gasped, soft mewls and moans escaping her throat. “You got me” she groaned, licking around the shell of her ear. Kara cried out her walls squeezed Lena’s fingers and coated her hand in her cum.

Lena didn’t let up, she thrust harder and the leg Kara was standing on buckled, Lena caught her pressing her knee in between her legs. Lena curled her fingers and Kara clung to her.

“You can give me one more, can’t you?” Lena’s smoky voice surrounded Kara, she let out a breathy moan, shaking her head slightly. “Yes, you can. Come all over my hand and I’ll let you win, I’ll let you arrest me,” Kara’s eyes shot open, “prove to everyone how good you are Kara” she rolled the ‘r’ in Kara’s name, the blonde looked down watching Lena’s fingers pump in and out of her. Her jaw dropped open and Lena captured her lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing her moans and fucking her through her orgasm. Kara’s hips jerked causing her clit to rub against Lena’s palm, prolonging her orgasm.

Lena let her leg drop back to the floor. She crouched down slowly, dragging her hands down Kara’s legs and wiping her cum on her thighs. The ravenette helped her back into her pants and pulled them up slowly, brushing her knuckles against her soft skin. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s centre, her tongue darting out to flick her over sensitive clit, Kara’s hips bucked into her mouth. Lena pulled away and buckled her pants, standing up to kiss her again, Kara sucked her lip, moaning at the taste of herself.

The blonde recovered, gripping Lena’s arms tightly, she spun her around and pressed her face into the wall, snapping cuffs onto her wrists.

“What the fuck, Danvers?” Lena growled.

“You promised, remember” Kara whispered into her ear, taking Lena’s earlobe between her teeth. Lena squirmed in her grip, she was uncomfortably turned on and desperately needed Kara to touch her. “Is there something you want?” Lena pushed her hips back into Kara, the blonde ran her hands all over Lena’s body. She slipped a hand between Lena’s legs, cupping her centre, squeezing lightly. “Beg me” she ordered.

“Please fuck me!” Lena moaned, she gave in, happy to beg for what she wanted, no one else would hear it.

“Good girl” Kara hummed, she undid the cuffs, as much as she hated Lena, she wanted this to be enjoyable for her. “Hands on the wall” Lena did as she was told, “keep them there, or I’ll stop” she demanded, slapping her ass for affect. Lena could only nod, Kara had one hand working the button of her pants and the other was under her shirt, pushing her sports bra up. Kara pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles, exposing her sopping slit to the cold, night air.

Lena hissed as Kara slapped her ass again, she pulled at her stiff nipples and ran her fingers through the wetness, she brought them to her mouth moaning at the taste. She made a mental note to taste Lena again after she was finished making her scream.

“Please, Kara” Lena pushed her hips back , trying to get Kara’s fingers where she needed them.

“It’s not fun being teased, is it?” Kara mumbled into her ear, Lena whined, shaking her head. Kara dipped the tip of her finger into Lena’s entrance and moaned when she felt how tight and hot she was. “So needy. Look at you, you’re dripping” she thrust her finger deep inside Lena.

“More” Lena panted, Kara obliged, sliding another finger inside. She immediately began fucking her hard, curling her fingers and pressing in as deep and she could. Lena crossed her arms and pressed her face into them, collapsing forward, Kara pulled her hips back still thrusting relentlessly while twisting Lena’s nipples. Lena could hear the obscene noises her pussy was making as Kara fucked her. She felt Kara’s lips against her neck, she bit down and Lena cried out, the cold air and Kara’s tongue soothed the bite.

Kara knew she was close, she stopped playing with Lena’s tits and used her free hand to circle her clit once, twice and Lena was cumming around her fingers with a cry. Kara brought her down slowly before pulling out and dropping to her knees.

“Spread your legs” Kara said and Lena spread them as far as she could with her pants still on. Kara put her arms around Lena’s hips and pulled her to her mouth. She licked her pussy with abandon, tasting her cum and moaning, the vibrations were driving Lena wild. Her knees buckled and she tried to hold onto Kara for support, Kara immediately stopped, dropping her arms and pulling her mouth away.

“Don’t stop” Lena begged. Kara just sat back on her heels until Lena got the message.

“Wall” she growled. Lena put her hand back on the wall and Kara dived back in, sucking Lena’s clit into her mouth, she pushed three fingers into Lena and curled them, massaging the spongy spot inside her. The ravenette screamed into her arms, walls clenching and a fresh wave of wetness gushed out of her. She groaned as Kara cleaned her up, she was so sensitive the feel of Kara’s tongue was making her squirm.

Kara stood and fixed Lena’s pants but left them unbuttoned. She turned Lena around and kissed her, playing with her chest for a few moments, she pulled her shirt up and sucked her stiff nipples before fixing her bra and pulling her shirt back down.

“Mmm, I’m gonna miss this” Kara said against her lips.

“What?” Lena frowned, Kara snapped the cuffs on one wrist before spinning her and roughly pushing her into the wall, cuffing the other wrist.

“You seriously thought I wouldn’t arrest you?” Kara scoffed and turned her around again, “you’re not that hot” Lena narrowed her eyes and sneered at her.

“We both know you’re lying” Lena leaned up and whispered in her ear. Kara slipped her hand back down the front of her pants, stroking her swollen clit.

“One for the road?” Kara said. She rubbed in tight circles and pressed her body against Lena, who panted and whimpered into her neck. Kara pulled out her phone and dialled for transport.

“Hey, Olsen, I’m gonna need you to send transport to my location, I’ve got one of our bank robbers in custody” Lena was putting on the performance of a lifetime, moaning into her ear, sucking and biting her earlobe, grinding down on Kara’s hand, “hang on one second” she put the phone on hold and glared at Lena, who was biting her lip. “So desperate, aren’t you?” She rubbed her hand back and forth faster, shoving her tongue in Lena’s mouth and swallowing her moans as she flooded her panties. Kara went back to her phone call, stroking her slowly, bringing her back down before finally closing Lena’s pants.

“15 minutes” she said when she hung up the phone, Lena had an icy look on her face, Kara cupped her face but Lena pulled away. “Oh come on, you knew it had to end like this one day. I warned you, you played the game and you lost”

As if on cue a series of loud explosions sounded close to where they were. Instinctively, Kara positioned her body in front of Lena, shielding her from any potential debris. The assassin wanted to shove her off but she was still working on the handcuffs. The explosions lasted a few minutes, Kara had one arm around Lena’s back, the other cradling Lena’s head against her chest. It was oddly intimate and they didn’t do intimate, Lena pushed her away with her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Kara cleared her throat, “force of habit”

“I don’t need your protection” Lena spat, Kara’s expression hardened.

“What have you done?” she whispered, turning around and taking in the damage: smoke billowing across the sky, sirens blaring, fires raging. “What did you do?!” Kara whipped around, screaming at Lena.

“I was here with you!” Lena screamed back. She felt the lock click on her handcuffs, she let them drop to the floor and pulled her gun, firing twice into Kara’s chest while she was distracted. _Is she ever not going to fall for that?_

Kara grunted and fell to the floor.

Lena collected her helmet and balaclava, sauntering to the scaffolding and climbing down easily, not looking back at Kara.

__________

Lena made it to the rendezvous point an hour later, having to walk the whole way because her bike was wrecked, _thanks Kara._

“Oh, finally! I thought we’d lost you” Sam said, pulling Lena into a hug.

“I had to double back and change routes because of all the emergency vehicles,” she rolled her eyes, “did everything go as planned?” Sam nodded.

“I had some trouble but the police have a lot of shit to deal with tonight” Sam tilted her head.

“Huh? Weird” Lena smiled. They climbed into the van and waited for further instructions.

“Soooo… did you have a good time?” Sam smirked.

“You know me, I love a good car chase” Lena closed her eyes, back resting against the door.

“I didn’t know you could get hickeys from a car chase” Sam said smugly. Lena’s eyes shot open and she pulled down the sun visor, catching sight of the bruise Kara made when she bit Lena’s neck. “Looks like you had a better night than me” she snorted.

_I’m so fucking glad I shot her._

“It was adequate” Lena shrugged.

__________

Debriefs were even more boring than briefings. Lena loved being told how good she was, _I mean, I’m damn good at my job,_ but, did it need to be so long?

Talia caught her before she left the room, she pulled her aside.

“So, are we on?” she murmured.

“I don’t know just yet”

“She’s let you go twice now” Talia said, “what more do you need?” Lena thought back to the way Kara held her on the rooftop.

“I don’t think she’s informant material just yet, if she could have incarcerated me, she would have.” Talia sighed, “there’s potential but, I need more time”

“I can get you all the information you-”

“No, I need to do this in the right way, if I learn everything about her now, I go in with tainted vision, she needs to believe the lie.” Lena said.

“You’re sure you can make her fall for you?”

“Have I ever failed before?” Lena’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Looks like your heading to Virginia” Talia smirked and Lena returned the look, a devilish twinkle in her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you hated it!


End file.
